Stray
by Sxmone
Summary: I thought I knew him,but it turns out i only knew the mask he wore...Duo realizes behind locked doors,love isn't very pretty at all.Please Review!
1. Lost And found

Disclaimer:If I owned Gundam Wing,no amount of dubbing and censorship would allow it on Cartoon Network

Mmkay, this is my first fic here,so any reviews would be wonderful.(In the future) this storywill containyaoi,slash,character suicide,abuse,rape,and its kind of dark..so if you'll get offended by it then justdon't read it,pyon? well onto the fic!

/P.O.V change

-- time passed

italics flashback

"Stray"

by:M-chan

**CH.1:Lost-and-Found**

"Here kitty,kitty...come on.. heeeere kiiiiity.."

A determined Heero Yuy crouched down on the edge of a sheltered dock,trying,and failing to impersonate a cat-call. He had been calling to a kitten caught underneath,for the past 5 minutes. Thinking it just wouldn't come out at the expense of its fur getting wet..but he began to worry when it wouldn't get off its side,crying constantly. A sigh escaped cherry lips,as he jumped down onto the sand. Rainwater now attacked him,making his untamed,dark,chocolate locks fall onto his shoulders,dripping onto his white tee. Two tightly toned arms reached down,cradling the tiny ball of fur. Pushing wet bangs out of his deep blue eyes,a grinned fell upon those cherry lips,aimed at the creature.

"Look what you've done...you got me all wet"

Trudging through the muddy soil,he headed back to the place he and four others called "home."

"Duo? Trowa? Quatre?..Wufei?"

Heero called,slamming the front door behind him. A frail hand hung over the couch,then a head of caramel colored hair emerged,book in hand.

"Must you be so loud?" However,by the time Trowa turned his head towards the door,all he heard were rushed footsteps down the hall. No time for apologies, Trowa wondered what all the rush was about.

As Heero ran down the narrow hall,he could hear faint singing coming from the kitchen. The voice sounded as if it belonged to a woman. A high pitched crack in the note revealed it was Quatre's night to cook.

"Hey Heero! Dinner's almost-"In a quick blur as Quatre turned around,the serving spoon in his hand was knocked to the cream colored carpet. Quatre stood in disbelief at the muddy foot-prints, and now spaghetti sauce on his freshly cleaned carpet. feeling a heart-attack creep its way up,he took a deep breath,heading after Heero.

Finally reaching the bathroom, Heero flicked the light on, with a trembling hand..Grabbing a small towel with the other. Wrapping the cloth around the fragile feline,he tried to keep his hands steady long enough to feel a pulse. 'Why the hell am i so..nervous?' he thought. "Come on...don't leave me now..."

/"Argh..."

A rather irritated Wufei threw a pillow over his head,trying to grasp his last remains of sleep.

"Don't leave me now,please...,"was all he heard. 'I thought Heero and Duo's teen-angst-bullshit ended...well,when they were teens?' he pondered.

"come on kitty..."-he raised an eyebrow at that statement. He didn't remember Heero ever calling...

A sly grin stole Wufei's lips,as he sat up quickly-taunting a spout of light-headedness. Curiosity had gotten the best of the Chinese pilot,as he headed down the stairs./

When he arrived at his destination,two bodies were blocking the doorway.

" 'Scuse me!Coming through! I call first looks at the Yuy-Maxwell soap opera-"

Opal eyes scaled down onto a bell of shivering,wet fur in the sink. Being tendered to by the hands of Heero.

"Ick!He's got a disgusting caaaaaaaaaaat! A CAT," And with that said, Wufei had lost all interest-and was gone. Definently not an animal-lover.

"Uh..but..wufei!How about dinner?" Quatre-the one always striving to please others-head to the kitchen also. "Well..dinner does sound pretty good right about now...looks like you've got everything under control here,too."Trowa stated.

"Yes,"Heero voiced,keeping his eyes on the cat.

"O-kay..I'm out." Trowa was the last to exit the now,operation room. Taking a deep breath, Heero sat on the toilet,examining his work.

'flesh wound to the lower left side,cracked bottom left rib,some minor bruising..'sounded as if it fell down onto something sharp,or someone threw...-he couldn't go rushing to conclusions. He caressed the kitten's soft ear in-between his thumb and index finger,the soft texture of wet fur,calming him.

So what?The perfect soldier had a soft spot for a stray.

"Hee-chan...come and eat dinner with us,love" A chestnut braid swayed behind the owner of the voice. Batting his eyelashes in a silly yet cute manner,he tried to look appealing.For as long as he could remember,the boy had been trying to win over the heart of Heero.

"Not now,Duo.."Heero exclaimed,petting the bandaged kitten.

"Ooh!a kitty! Is it for me, Hee-chan?You shouldn't have..." Duo reached out a hand to pet it,which was forcefully slapped away by a now standing Heero.

"Don't touch it. Its not for you,"Was all he said. Duo frowned, watching Heero attend to the kitten. Why was he being so cold?

Cobalt blue eyes fell back again,to the cause. Midnight-jade fur covered its body,with white on the tips of its ears,tail,and paws. Bright butterscotch eyes,outlined in a pale hazel stared up at Duo,as it meowed. **Those eyes.**

Duo looked back up to Heero, paying no attention to him.

From that moment on,Duo disliked that...thing. Fur-and-all.

"Its a girl," Heero stated. He sat at the kitchen table,carefully stroking the kitten in his lap. Duo's eyes fell to the way his fingers worked..Oh, how he would give anything to be touched like that by him..

"And its a stray!And dirty!...must you have it at the table?" Wufei scowled.

"Fine.I'll eat by myself,then." Gathering up his plate,Heero left to the living room,cat in tow. At the table,Duo shot a death glare towards Wufei.

"What!"Conversation at the table,had already died.

--

A year went by,and as time passed,everyone eventually warmed up to the new addition.

Except Duo.

He didn't necessarily hate the cat,but he wasn't too fond of it,either.

The real thing that bothered him was how much time Heero spent with it. From watching the cat prance around,the tiny silver chain around its neck,hung one of those army name-tags. With the name "Yuy" inscribed in gold in the middle. He already had enough time trying to win over the heart of the stubborn soldier,this cat wasn't helping. Thats why when the day finally came,Duo couldn't have been any happier.

"Heero!Heero!wake up!"

persian blue eyes slowly flickered open,not being able to adjust to all the flashing lights and motion,

Heero closed them again.

"HEERO-YUY!"

They sprang open again.

"What?what?I'm up,dammit!" Scowled the boy,scratching his head in annoyance.

"Well,get dressed."

"Why?...Whats going on?"

Heero glanced over to the flashing lines on the clock,the red reflecting in his eyes.

"Its 5:00 in the fucking morning,Duo!What the hell?And what are you doing in my room!"

He was about ready to strangle the nosey American. Duo just shrugged,pulling a sweater over his head.

"Don't look at me...I only picked up the phone. We have a mission"

Before Heero had time to disagree, Trowa stood in the door-way."And its the big one"

Heero only sighed,After getting dressed,he focused his mentality back to the way he had trained it.

He was the perfect soldier.

"Don't worry,neko..I'll be back by the end of the day."He pet the cat on top of its head,closing the living room door.

"Meow?"Was the last sound in the room.

"The end of the day" turned into 2 days. Which soon turned to 4.When all the food was gone,the cat sat in Heero's room all day. On the 5th night,it made its way through Heero's window-it was always open. Four tiny legs carried it to the slums of the cty. Crouched down on the withered welcome mat,she meowed a few times. A black haired young man stood at the door, grinning. He looked to be about 18-20,ice blue eyes fell down to the cat. He snorted,picking up the cat by the back of its neck.

"Guess you're fed-up with life as a stray cat?..hm..I'm sure dad will change you back..but he's very upset with you."

He tossed the cat inside the house,closing the door behind him.

Back at the G-boys house,Heero was tearing up each room from top to bottom. Regretting ever leaving to that mission in the first place...


	2. Memories from her

**CH.2: memories from her**

_Voices outside the door stirred me awake,heavy eyelids not ready to give in. I could barely make out Rukio's voice,yelling,like always. Tohrei must have came home drunk again,which meant it was way past midnight .The comfort of my door being locked (and the back of my eyelids) lured me back to sleep. For a second. Cold shivers up and down my spine..._

_Great,I was awake again._

_The darkness called my name,calling me back to dreamland._

_"Kasamae..."_

_I never knew darkness had such a familiar voice,though._

_"Kas-chan...a-are you still awake?"I reached a sore arm out to the emptiness,muscles screaming at me _

_**you idiot,stop moving!**_

_"K-chan...i k-know you're awake..."Said a whisper. The figure was now solid,sitting at the edge of my bed,a hand stroking my hair._

_"Tohrei-kun!"I latched onto the body._

_Tears of happiness,pain,and shame streamed down my face."Tohrei ...you came back..."I sniffled. _

_The words ran out of my mouth,as i choked on the speed. How could this barely audible voice belong to me?_

_"Sh,K-chan,its okay..."_

_The stench of whiskey made my little nose turn up,it was so strong when he spoke. The smell of drunkenness._

_But no,he couldn't be drunk._

_Drunk?_

_what Rukio was half the time?_

_Drunk meant yelling and hitting._

_Drunk was beatings and thrown objects._

_Drunk was no-mercy,all out rage._

_Broken bones,dreams,and homes._

_forced this,forced that.._

_selfish._

_fear._

_Not Tohrei,in any way._

_Not the same old loving,understanding,brother i knew. The only arms i felt safe in. Arms who squoze a bruised rib too tight._

_"Ow!"I grimenced. Holding my side,leaning into the pain. Tohru watched me _

_frowning._

"_He..again..tonight?"_

_eyes closed tightly,all i could manage was a nod,before i was embraced again.Head resting on my shoulder,an angry tone spoke."That sick bastard..."_

_He then sighed,smiled,and kissed my cheek-bi polar,i swear."Don't worry K-chan,Tohrei will make it all better,okay?"_

_I nodded,stupidly,sucking my thumb."You wont have to worry about that..or him,anymore."And all of a sudden the comfortable lap i was sitting in,wasn't very comfortable anymore.Why would Tohrei had a stick in his pocket,anyway?_

_Uncomfortable,i began to squirm,whimpering.I was already in enough pain as it was.I growled."Sh,Kas...You'll wake up Rukio"_

_I froze._

_oh no.Not Rukio.anything,but Rukio._

_By the time i realized Tohrei still hadn't let go of me yet,i became even more impatient."Be quiet,Kas,please.."He said in a low tone,i wasn't used to."What's wrong?"Another kiss on the cheek._

_I pointed down to the intruder on my comfortable seat."Oh..don't worry about that,we'll take care of it.."_

_We?_

_Before i even had time to ponder on it,i heard the zipper come Un-done somewhere.Then came my flimsy pajama pants-off. As confused as i was,I didn't dare fight him off.Why would i how?How could I?Why should I?Its not that i was scared...and that's what threw me off.I wasn't being yelled orders,beaten up,or tied.I didn't know what to think.Except that this turned out not to be my worst bir-_

_A violent jerk,movement ceased,and a low grown escaped Tohrei's throat.He now lay next to me,resting his hand on the now sore area,kissing me on the lips._

_"Happy 13th birthday,Kas...youre a woman now."_

_I lay there,stunned.And for once,i didn't cry,scream,or beg._

_A woman?How the fuck would i be a woman?When my childhood was ruthlessly stolen?My innocence.Gone.purity-out the window._

_I had not the energy to even try and answer.All i know is that at least he kept his promise._

_From that night on,Rukio never sexually assaulted me again in any way.He did,however,seem to become extremely angry towards me.Now it was 24/7..like i had pushed a permanent "i hate you" button somewhere on him.If i was to far to receive a slap,any object in his reach was ammo._

_fuck him._

_my "dad",our "creator".Crazy-ass-sadistic-scientist.Made two freaks he can't even handle._

_fuck him._

_Now,if you could float through walls,my bedroom was an easy target at night.Tohru-had it easy.and like always,_

_i never cried._

_never screamed._

_never begged._

_or asked why._

_Anything to stop the sessions with Rukio.A few more of those,and id be dead.So in a way,tohru saved my life...but he couldn't save my mind.it was lost forever.._

_and when he whispered into my ear at night...I wanted to scream._

_"No,brother.Youre the sick bastard"_

'It's been 5 years since then,and im 18 now.I showed back up on their doorstep when i was 15.ever since then its been 3 years of bullshit,3 years of lies,3 years of pain.

And ive had enough.'

"Where the fuck do you think youre going!"

He spat out the words,making me practically jump,hand still on the door-knob.I froze.

"Getting the fuck out of here!From you 2 sadistic fucks!"Of course only Rukio was there,and i had finnaly dug up enough courage to tell him how i felt.

I felt like my head just hit the ground.shit.

"You want out?hah.You'll be back within a week at my fucking door..besides,who the fuck do you think in their right mind would want you?I don't even want to look at that scarred up thing you call a body..weakling.cant even take a good beating like a woman!"

A swift punch to the jawline.I wondered what kind of knife he had in his pocket.just get it over with.

"Fuck.You"I spat all the remaining saliva in my mouth at him,automatically regretting it.I don't know what it was he hit me with,but i couldn't feel the side of my head anymore...I couldn't see,i could only feel being picked up,and dropped outside the door.hoping i was dead...


	3. Drink,drank,luck

**CH.3: Drink,Drank,Luck.**

"C'mon Heero...everyone is gone,you've had enough." Quatre's attempts were useless,as he watched his dear friend drown himself in alcohol.The bar tender returned from last minute clean-up.

"Yeah,buddy.I'm closing up,and i think you've had enough,anyway."

"heeeeeere..."Heero paused for a second to wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth,and swing his glass around gesteringly.

"L-look.HEre..I'll..I'll tell youu when i ha..enou..to drrrrink,dammit!"He slammed the glass down onto the counter,in a "hit-me" motion.No overweight American was gonna order Heero Yuy around.

"I'm,i amm,the pr..perfect ffuckiiing-soldier!"back hunched over,blood-shot eyes on the ground,thrusting his fist in the air almost sent him reeling back onto the floor.Of course Duo's arms were there to catch him."We know" He said,smiling at Heero.It was one-sided.

"D-don't...inter-rupt meh!mmmmmkay?"Trowa watched the scene 5 seats,cautiously away.Shaking his head,while sipping his sake.As the rest of them tried to ease Heero away from the Bar,Trowa headed outside to wait.Upon exiting the pub,Those deep green eyes fell upon a very un-usual site.A dark figure was limping towards him,and it took him a moment before he realized it had collapsed 5 feet away."I should have stayed inside..."He replied,before heading over towards the body.

"Dammit Heero!" "Heero Please!" "hee-chan..?" The 3 boys pleaded,yelled,and tried with all their might.To try and pry Heero away from the bar..They soon realized they would have to let him get piss-drunk,pass out,and carry him.Simple,right?

"Okay..1..2..up!" Sprawled out by the limbs,the boys managed to lift him up."I got him,"said Wufei.There was a look of distaste in duo's eyes,but he knew Wufei was stronger than him.Heero-safe on Wufei's shoulders,They left the bar,only wishing to be home.

"Whoa Trowa,i knew you were weird,but--" "Oh quiet!i found her,baka" The silence emitting from Trowa and Duo's stare down was almost enough to make the boys forget about the problem at hand."Help me get her to the car,"Trowa finnaly broke the silence,as Duo helped him with the female.

6 bodies now cramped inside the tiny car,breaths were the only sound besides the low growl of the mufler

"So,are either of them awake?"

Quatre's shaky voice called to the back seat passengers."Heero's out cold,and the girl took a pretty good fall..."Trowa ran his fingers over the blood intangled in her hair.Realizing that ut was on the right side of her head,where the left side of her head had hit the ground,and was now forming a small bump of inflammation.

"Yeah,and my back is killing me," Wufei's two cents had been added.

"Baka,"Duo sulked,resting his head against the coolness of the window."What was that?Did you just call me baka,baka!"Wufei's face and fist were now pressed inbetween the driver and passenger.

"Well youre always whining!"

"Im always whining?"

"Heero only weighs like 99 lbs!"

"So what-"

"Shut up!and sit down!I am trying to drive!...please"

Both heads turned to the blonde driver,as both mouths shut.this was new.

This called for silence,too.It seemed apparent that Quatre could become a completely differnt person when lives,or the well being of others were on the line.When they finnaly did reach the house,it was no differnt.

"Duo,wufei,you take Heero upstairs-and Trowa,bring the girl over here and help me"Orders were made,and no one questioned the authority.Someone had been watching a little bit too much E.R.

Once up stairs,Duo sat on the bahroom floor,setting Heero infront of the toilet.When the boy finnaly stirred awake,Duo was there to rub his back as he emptied the toxins of the night's few too many rhode Island iceteas.After making sure Heero was tucked in bed (or rather run out of the room from Heero's wrath) Duo met the other boys downstairs in the living room.Quatre was wrapping an ace-band around her head,as Trowa sat,checking the pulse.After a 2 failed attempts at the wrist,Trowa's fingers moved to the side of her neck,taking the silver chain off-as it was in his way.After slipping it into his pocket,he rusumed to the pulse.

"Its faint,but this is no dead-girl."his diagnosis.

The boys fell into conversation to pass the time.Should they call the cops?Or atleast wait until she woke up?If she didn't wake up,all fingers would point in their direction..but it _was _3 in the morning.It wasn't until minutes later,the sound of forced shallow breaths broke the talk,and turned on attention to the girl,seeming to be awake.eyes slowly opened,automaticly seeming confused.

"Hey,dont freak out.we found you and-." Quatres voice trailed off into nothingness,as Trowa held a finger to his lips.The girl's mouth opened,forming the movement of speech,but no voice came from within,she only sighed."Its okay,you dont have to say anything..get some rest."Trowa sprang a smile to the girl,whos eyes were now slowly falling back to lifelessness-only he knew it was just sleep.

But those didnt close quick enough for Duo not to see them."Duo...?"

Mouth gaped open,he looked as if he were chokingmor had just seen a ghost.A face that showed nothing but horror.Duo knew something,that the rest of them couldnt even fathome."wha...wha.." No sentances would come from the stunned boy.

"Duo are you alright?"

He was anything but alright.


	4. Uninvited,Unrequited

**CH.4: Uninvited;Unrequieted.**

(Duo's POV)

Butterscotch collided with blueberry,Ice melted into fire,My eyes met hers and i knew it was all over.eyelashes that _couldnt_ be real,fell over pupils that had a reason to be concealed.they reminded me of those fly-catching-plants,with two sets of teeth waiting to intrap an oblivious fly.Or were they called man-eating plants?They might as well have bean man-eating,because thats exactly what those eyes did.Once you looked into them,you were trapped.Man-trapping-eyes.

Yeah.

Thats what they were.

And i knew,that i had seen those eyes before,because they could only belong to one being on this planet..however,this was a girl.Not a cat.

Or so I thought.

It wasn't until Trowa flicked on the light,that i realized what the strange texture was i had felt upon lifting her out of the car.

Two,fury cat ears.Midnight-blueish black,with white on the tip.I dare myself to challenge my theory,as my eyes fell upon a limp tail hanging off the tail,onto the floor.

Maybe Heero wasnt the only one who had a little much to drink?

But even though her eyes,and feline features reminded me of her.what did he call her?-Neko-Something in my mind said

_'Duo.are you stupid?'_

Because the bottom line was she was a _girl._

and Neko was a _cat._

"Duo...?Are you okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughtful trance."Y-yeah,Q.Im fine..she just..reminds me of an old freind" "oh..."

Although i knew they didn't beileve me,i couldnt let them in my crazy theories.Getting up to my feet,after a long yawn and stretch i headed upstairs.Once you start to see and think things-thats when you know its time to go to bed-and mine was calling me.

--

As i pranced down the stairs,just the thought of getting 9 whole hours of sleep made me all energized.However the sound of confrontation perked me up even more.Stopping in the hall way i watched as Heero stood about a foot away from the mystery girl we had found last night.Apparently she was now with the living,and Heero's hangover had subsided.

"Heero!Don't you remember me?"She asked.

Her voice was high,but cheerful,even if her face showed question.Dark Jade locks cascaded down to atleast her hip,she stood at Heero's chest-must not have been any taller than 5'6.Kind of short.It was normal for a girl,she looked to be about 17,barely 18,it was her overall size that made me think.

She was so skinny.

I feared her making Heero jealous,for one touch would break the fragile thing.

what the hell am i thinking?

Heero's not the kind to get real upset.especially not enough to hit a girl-its one of his few morals.

And i always realized that i wasn't seeing things last night.The ears and tail were still there.dammit.

"I..." Heero looked as if he were searchign for words.As if what he had planned to see needed to be re-evaluated.Thats when Trowa entered.

"Heero," he said,aproaching the soldier."I forgot to tell you,i found your necklace..." Trowa held out his arm,in hand dangled a silver chan,a nametag hung from it.

"But i never lost it..."

For once in my life,i saw Heero not look so sure,infact,pure puzzle ment claimed his face as he examined the ornament.

"I gave it to ne..where did you find this!"

His toned was suddenly accusing,Trowa noticed it too,lightening up a bit,he looked Heero straight in the eyes.

"On her neck."He pointed to the girl.Heero just stood there.eyes roaming from Trowa,to the necklace,to the girl a few times.until his arms reached up to her neck,she flinched,but he was done in a second.clasping the necklace around her neck,the tag read the name "Yuy" in gold letters.

"This belongs to you," he said."Neko."

The girl smiled,clasping her arms around his neck "Heero,i missed you!" Two thoughts ran through my head:

1:She's going to choke him

2:How dare her touch him like that.**My** Heero,like that.

After atleast a minute of embrace the girl stood her distance,both of them smiling.the once lifeless cat ears,now perked up towards the ceiling.

Stupid ugly ears.

"Im still confused...you have to explain something to me.everything to me."Heero had a smile on his face,but it was slowly starting to become crooked."She nodded.

"Yes,we have a lot to talk about..but first things first." She took a step forward,and i clenched my fist.For a moment i thought she was going to kiss him,and i definently wouldn't be having any of that.

"My name is Kasamae" Heero nodded,and i let go of my fist."But Neko is just fine."

that stupid girly smile again.and the two were off to the living room.Trowa and i stood,calculating,as i heard their voices ring down the hall.

I sat boredly at the computer,trying to act as if i wasn't paying attention-but ohhhh how i was.

Apparently Kasamae wasn't like all the other catgirls roaming this sector.She was originally a human experiment,injected with feline DNA from a menicial scientist,whose name she never mentioned.He had created a device that would change her from a "humanoid" form,to a regualr house cat type,which is when we first met her.Over the 5 day mission was when she left back home,to be changed back.I could feel Heero's guilt as if it were right on my back-he didnt want to go on that mission.But the past couldnt be changed.

She didn't really mention anything about her past,family,or friends.-Not like i really cared.She was a stray to me,an thats what her story portrayed also.

A stray.

Which brought me to become quite irritated when she ended up staying with us for almost a month.

Strays arent supposed to stay in one place.

They are meant to _roam._


End file.
